finally
by kristy87
Summary: Sara returns to Vegas after a long long time, she finds out that Grissom missed her, will they get a second chance?


this is a story that has been written some time ago, so please don't stone me for OOC things : )

disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Finally**

She looked out of the cab's window, watched the Casinos, Clubs and hotels flying by. She had left Vegas two years ago…and now, although the thought of coming back to Vegas had always scared her, she was glad to be home, finally home.  
Her life in Washington DC, a life without her friends, without Grissom, had often, made her feel so horrible that it had been hard to go on. But finally she had made her escape; she had managed to get over the pain Grissom had caused.  
The job offer for a leading position in Las Vegas had thrown her out of the line, it had thrown her out of the regularity of her life, it had thrown her out of the pretend that she had forgot about Grissom and about what she felt for him. She took the job, not because of the money, but because of the fact that it was a promotion.  
Still staring out of the window, hearing the raindrops pounding on the car's roof, she remembered the day when she had told Grissom, that she had applied for a position in Washington DC, that she had applied for a FBI job. She remembered the discomposure in his eyes. When he had finally signed her cancellation she had seen this pain in his eyes, the same pain that she had felt every single second when he had pretended to not love her, when he had ignored her, when he had rather worked with Sophia than with her…  
When the cab stopped and she paid the driver thoughts of calling Grissom or one of her former colleagues ran through her head…but she tried to forget about them.  
She left the cab, the driver helped her to bring her suitcases and bags to the entrance of the white building. She thanked him, then stuck her key in the door's keyhole and opened the door. She carried her suitcases in and closed the door behind her. She carried her stuff upstairs and opened the third door on the left side of the hallway, apartment number 17. She entered and glanced around the room. It was a nice place…big windows, kitchen and living room were separated by a bar. She entered the next room, a big one, place enough for a king sized bed and several closets. Three big windows lightened up the room, although it was still raining it wasn't necessary to turn on the light. Her furniture was about to arrive in one hour so she had still time left to think about where to place all her stuff. There was another room which she thought of using as her home office. So she had enough place to place some more plants in her living room. There was one plant that really meant a lot to her…the one Grissom had once given to her to show her that he respected her, that he wanted her to stay…this had been the first time she had wanted to leave the lab…the last time there hadn't been any attempt to make her stay…maybe because he had stopped caring, maybe because he had realized that it was too late.  
She sighed softly, then decided to go to the next shopping mall to get something to eat. There was already a fridge in the apartment, so she was able to store food. She took her purse and her keys and left the apartment.  
When she had left the building she realized that she hadn't a car to drive to the mall…and it was still bucketing down. She hadn't an umbrella either. She knew where the next mall was…about ten minutes afoot. She decided to run.  
When she had reached the mall her clothes were soaked wet and the water ran down her face. She entered the first food-store she could find and began to search for things she could need. Suddenly a loud shot caught her attention. Another one, dozens of Cornflakes boxes flew around the gangway. Intentionally she pressed herself down to the ground, her face hided behind her arms. Three more shots followed. Peoples were screaming, mothers were searching for their children, men shouted their girlfriend's names…three minutes later everything was quite. Sara had been able to see that three men, wearing black clothes and ski masks, had shot at two guys, that now lay bleeding on the ground. The three men were gone, the only things they had left behind were a total mess and two gunshot guys. Sara searched for her cell and dialled 911. Afterwards she began to calm down the other witnesses. There were about thirty persons…all totally shocked; mothers had twined her arms around her children, one guy sat on the ground and hided his face behind his hands…it was quiet, an awful quietness.  
When the paramedics and the police arrived most of them were allowed to go home, because they weren't able to see anything. Sara and four others had to stay until someone had the time to ask them questions…Sara prayed that it wouldn't be Grissom's shift that investigated the case…but how life often plays…the cop from the homicide squad that was supposed to investigate the case was Brass, and the guys from the CSI were Greg and a woman Sara didn't know. When Greg spotted Sara a bright smile flashed over his face.  
"Hey Captain…look who's over there!"  
Brass turned his head into the direction Greg pointed to. A smiled flashed over his face. Both walked over to Sara.  
"Hey you Miss Sidle! Since when are you back in town?", Brass asked while Greg was happily hugging her.  
Sara grinned. "Well, finally back at home! Since about one hour, I guess…I wanted to get some food…now I got some murder…not bad either."  
"What are you doing here?", Greg asked still smiling happily.  
"They offered me a job in Vegas…they promoted me to a leading position."  
"Congratulation!", Brass said.  
"Yeah…guy could you tell me how long this will take?...my furniture is about to arrive in twenty minutes and my way home takes me ten minutes afoot."  
"This will take a time…but if you'd like to you can go home now and we're going to ask you those questions later at the department…I think everybody would be happy to see you!", Brass offered.  
Sara bite on her bottom lip, wondering what was more worse, letting the removal men wait in the rain or visiting the department and risk to meet Grissom. On the other hand she'd love to meet Catherine, Warrick and Nick. "Ok…when am I supposed to be there?"  
"Let's say at 6 PM.", Brass offered.  
Sara nodded. "Thank you guys!...We'll see then…I have to hurry up…I don't want these guys to put up my furniture in the rain an I am not strong enough to carry them upstairs all alone.", she said grinning.  
After hugging Brass and Greg she left the scene and ran home through the rain again.

It was almost 6 PM when she entered the department. Brass welcomed her 'back' like he called it in the hallway and brought her to the interrogation room. Greg must have told everybody from the lab that Sara'd be there at 6, obviously, because Warrick, Nick, Archie and Catherine were waiting for her in the brake room, where Brass and Greg brought her instead of taking her to the interrogation room. After a 'welcome home' ceremony, which meant thousands of hugs and 'I missed you so!'s, brass turned back to the formal aspect of her visit at the department. Sara wondered if Greg had told Grissom that she'd be here.  
She told Brass what she had seen, but there were no news for him…there had been two eye witnesses that had seen more than her, so most of her information were useless.  
The teams had to get back on work and so Sara decided to leave. After promising her friends that she'd call them soon and that she'd invite them to her 'I'm home' party she left the room. Walking over and seeing if Grissom was in his office was a tempting thought that she tried to ignore as good as she could. She resisted the temptation, telling her self that he'd be at home anyway because his shift hadn't started jet.

It had stopped raining, so she decided to walk home. It would take her half an hour, but she didn't care. She walked on the sidewalk and thought about what she'd have been telling Grissom if she'd met him in the lab…not paying any attention to where she walked she suddenly ran into someone. This person, it was the woman Sara had seen at the store, had been carrying a couple of take away coffee cups. Now the coffee was scattered over both of their clothes. The hot coffee burned on her skin, she forced herself not to grimace of pain. This cost her a lot of self control.  
"Sorry!", she said softly.  
"This was my fault…I didn't look where I walked.", the woman said.  
"So did I."  
"I'm Cassandra Miller."  
"Sara Sidle."  
"I know… you're a former colleague."  
"Yeah…who told you?"  
"Oh…you're a legend."  
"Am I?"  
"Yeah…you know sometimes there are people that are holding the average that high that it is almost impossible for other people to reach a standard that's acceptable…you are one of those persons. Whenever I think I did my work well, Grissom's words a mostly like 'not bad…but Sara would have done a better job'…and I'm serious with that…being your replacement is a hard job…not only of being accepted as a person...hu, these guys all loved you! Being accepted as a CSI, being accepted as your replacement is almost impossible."  
Sara threw an unbelieving look at her.  
"Do you know that Grissom still stores your uniform for the case that you might come back one day?"  
Sara couldn't believe what Cassandra told her. She threw another asking look at her, feeling how her heart bet faster…Grissom did not forget her, he still cared about her. This was all she always had dreamed of, but she had also been scared of this.  
"We should change our clothes…the coffee burns on my skin!", Cassandra said grinning. "I know where he stores your vest…it's better than nothing."  
"Yeah.", Sara said and forced herself to smile, the coffee burned on her skin.

Cass had told her the truth, Grissom had really kept Sara's CSI vest. Sara now wore her old vest and was on her way home. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head. Grissom still cared for her…she suddenly decided to do something she never thought she'd have the courage to do it.

Ten minutes later she knocked on a town house door. She leaned against the doorframe with her forearm. When the door opened and an amazed Grissom stared at her she smiled brightly. She saw that Grissom's eyes first stared at the vest she wore, than on her face, again at the vest, then her eyes. A bright smile flashed over his lips. "What the hell are you doing here!" Sara smiled, took a deep breath and wondered if she had still the courage to do what she had planned to do. She bite on her bottom lip, stepped closer to him and put her right hand softly on his cheek. Then she caressed it with her thumb. Before she was able to do what she had planned to do he twined his arms around her, pressed her against the doorframe and kissed her passionately. She twined her arms around his neck, she felt how tears of joy rose up in her eyes. How long had she longed for this moment! His hands slipped under the vest and he caressed her skin. She opened his belt buckle and the first three knobs of his shirt.  
He stopped kissing her for a few seconds and looked deep into her eyes. "We better go in."  
She nodded and began to kiss him again. He dragged her into his bedroom and they fell on the mattress.  
"I still wonder what you are doing in Vegas, I thought you'd be working in DC…and where did you get this vest from."  
"Long story…much too long to tell you now…we have much better things to do now."  
He kissed her softly on her forehead. "I missed you so much Sara!", he whispered softly into her ear.  
A smile flashed over lips. "Do you know that hearing you say this was what I was dreaming about every night of the last two years?"  
"I dreamed the same.", he whispered and kissed her softly.

Two hours later they lay in his bed, his arms twined around her waist, her arms twined around his neck. He kissed her softly, then caressed her back with his thumbs.  
"My shift starts in half an hour…I…I'm sorry but I think I have to get ready for work now.", he whispered.  
"I don't want to let you go!", she whispered and kissed him passionately.  
"We'll meet after my shift…I can't wait to feel you that close to me again!"  
She caressed his cheek softly. "I love you."  
"And I love you."  
They kissed passionately again.  
"Can't you take the day off?"  
"I'd love to, but I can't let Greg and Cassandra do all the work...they aren't as half as good as you are."  
Sara grinned. "Let's eat something…I'm starving."  
Grissom kissed her again, his strong hand were still holding her. "These years without you were the most horrible ones in my whole life Sara, promise me that you'll never leave me again!"  
She nodded.  
"And now tell me where you got this vest from!"  
Sara grinned. "I was at the lab today…I became eye witness of a murder case, Brass, Greg and Cassandra are working on it…I was in a hurry because my furniture was about to be delivered to my new apartment soon, so they allowed me to come to the lab later and to tell them what I had seen then. So I went to the lab, told them what I had seen, afterwards I hang out with the others for a few minutes, then they had to go back on work, so I left…on the sidewalk I ran into Cassandra, she carried some coffee which was then scattered over my shirt…she told me that she'd know where you stored my old uniform…she gave the vest to me because I had to change my clothes."  
"And then you decided to come here and…"  
"…the fact that you kept my uniform show me that you must have really cared for me and that you must still care for me. Somehow I found the courage to come here and to…well I wanted to kiss you first but you stole my plan.", she said and grinned.  
"Oh Sara Sidle I love you so damn much!", he whispered and rolled his body on top of her. He began to caress her softly.  
"I thought your shift would start in half an hour."  
"It does, but I just can't take my hands off of you!"  
"C'mon, I don't want to responsible for all those murderers that are still free out there!"  
"My shift is finished at 6 AM, will you come and catch me up…we could have dinner then."  
She nodded. "I'll be there."  
"I already miss you!"  
He left the bed and walked to the bathroom. She lay in his bed, letting the last two hours happen again in her mind. This had been the best sex she had ever had. And it had felt so damn right with Grissom. Grissom, the man she loved, the man she'd always love, the man that was the first man she had ever really loved.

* * *

THE END

I hope you liked that story anyways : ) Reviews would make my day


End file.
